


Movie Night

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'The French Mistake'. Sam brought some movies back from their trip to bizzaro Earth. Cas and Dean find and watch them. Smut ensues. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened after I started watching 'The accidental Husband' and everytime Jeffrey Dean Morgan was on screen I just saw John Winchester and kept thinking of Supernatural. That's where the initial idea for this story came from. It was supposed to be just a funny little piece but things got out of hand somehow and it turned into smut. Not that I mind.
> 
> Okay, I should probably warn you that I used the episode from Nip/Tuck with Misha Collins in this story so if you haven't seen it you can still read this but you should totally watch it, at least the part I used.

"Hey Cas. Something wrong?" Dean asked from his place on the couch without turning around. He knew that the angel had joined him in the motel room. He had heard the soft sound of wing beats even over the movie he was watching and couldn't tear his eyes away from. But he could always tell when Cas visited.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need a break, if you don't mind my company." Cas explained his presence.

"Not at all. Come on sit down." Dean patted the free space on the small couch next to him, happy to have company, especially the angel's. Sam had met a girl earlier and had gone home with her so Dean would have been alone without Cas. "The movie is almost over but we can find another one to watch afterwards."

"That sounds acceptable." Cas came over and sat down on the couch with Dean, watching the ending of the movie. There wasn't much space and their legs were touching but neither of them seemed to mind. When it was over Dean searched all the channels for another movie but he couldn't find anything bearable on TV.

"Looks like we're gonna have to watch that movie another time. This is all shit." He turned off the TV and looked for Cas who had gotten up again and was slowly walking through the room. He suddenly bent down and picked something up from the floor next to one of the chairs.

"What about this one?" he suggested holding up a DVD.

"Where did that come from?" Dean asked getting up to see what Cas had found. The question where the DVD had come from was easily answered. Sam's bag was sitting on the chair and it was open showing several more DVD's inside.

"What the hell?" Dean said when he saw the stuff Sam was carrying around with him.

"Dean, doesn't this man look like your father?" Cas distracted Dean from all the other DVD's in the bag and Dean immediately took the movie from Cas' hands to look at the picture in the front.

" 'The accidental husband', sounds like a chick-flick. But that guy really does look like Dad. Creepy." He put the movie down on the table and turned to Cas who had started looking at the other DVD's in the bag.

"It gets better." the angel warned sounding almost amused. He handed the plastic cases to Dean one by one who looked at them incredulously. There were some episodes of 'Gilmore Girls' , 'Days of our Lives' and one episode of 'Nip/Tuck'.

"I've never even heard of these before. Sam must have gotten them during our visit to bizzaro Earth." Dean carefully looked at all the different covers trying to find the reason why Sam had gotten these DVD's and brought them back with him. The covers didn't help him much other than telling him that these were movies and shows he wouldn't normally watch and neither would Sam, or at least he hoped so.

Nevertheless, the only way to learn more was to actually watch the DVD's so the hunter and the angel settled back down on the couch and started watching the first movie with the actor who looked like John Winchester.

"This is just too fucking weird. He's nothing like Dad." Dean said about half an hour into the movie and he turned it off. "I can't watch this shit."

"Let's try the next one." Castiel suggested picking up the next DVD, which was 'Gilmore Girls'. It was a random episode from the show about a mother and her daughter and for a while Dean wondered why Sam had picked it out. Then the girl's boyfriend showed up and Dean understood. The actor was the same who played Sam's part in the show about the Winchester brothers on bizzaro Earth. Even though this was nothing he would normally watch he managed to go through the entire episode. It gave him great material to tease Sam about later.

"That was…interesting." Cas commented when the episode was over.

"Yes, it was." Dean grinned already planning his next prank for Sam. Meanwhile Cas picked out the next show for them to watch, this time it was 'Days of our Lives' again a random episode from the show. To Dean's horror it was a soap opera and he found it hard to watch, but he was curious enough to at least wait to find Sam's reason for choosing this show.

He didn't have to wait long. "Fuck." he exclaimed when a younger version of him appeared on the screen. He shook his head and quickly stopped the DVD. "I cannot watch this." he all but growled. When he saw a small movement from the angel next to him he turned to look at him and saw Cas trying to hide a very rare, small smile.

"What's so damn funny?" Dean demanded not feeling like laughing at all.

"Nothing." Cas evaded still smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Dean said darkly but not unfriendly. It was good to see the angel smile; it didn't happen nearly often enough with the war in heaven and Cas deserved this break.

"I am actually." Cas sounded almost surprised. "Thank you, Dean."

"Sure, man. Anytime. So, shall we try the last one?" He grinned at the angel who nodded in response and then started the last DVD. He wondered whose counterpart they would see this time and his question was soon answered.

"Look, that's you Cas." Dean called out when on the screen the man looking like Cas tried to convince the plastic surgeons to do a penis reduction.

"That is not me. It is simply a man who looks like my vessel."

"I know that, Cas. Oh, wow." Dean commented when the man on the screen demonstrated his ability to suck his own dick. "That's impressive." Dean looked over at Cas who seemed to be fascinated by the scene on the TV.

"Does it really feel that good?" Cas suddenly asked blue eyes boring into green ones as the angel turned to look at the hunter who suddenly had to swallow hard to find his voice.

"Do you want to find out?" he finally asked wondering but not really caring where that had suddenly come from. His world at the moment had been reduced to the angel sitting next to him and the amazing blue eyes that seemed to see right into his soul. For some reason Cas wondering what a blowjob felt like turned him on and he wanted to be the one to show the angel. He couldn't stand the thought that Cas might go to someone else for this experience.

The angel thought about Dean's words for a moment. "Yes, I think I do." he then answered and started to bend his upper body to see if he could reach his crotch with his mouth. He didn't quite make it. "It appears that my vessel is not flexible enough."

"It appears so." Dean agreed laughing. "But that's not what I meant." He placed his hand on Cas' leg and slowly slid it up the inside of his thigh until he reached the crotch where he could tell that Cas was not unaffected by his touch.

They were still looking into each others' eyes and slowly Dean leaned in to kiss Cas. Before their lips met he stopped though needing to hear that the angel knew what was going on and needing his consent. "I'll show you, if you want." he whispered his breath ghosting over Cas' lips making him shudder slightly.

"Dean, please." the angel whispered back his words almost a moan and Dean didn't need more. He leaned forward that last fraction of an inch and gently placed his lips on Cas' starting to kiss him slowly and picking up speed and intensity as the angel responded and willingly parted his lips a little.

While Dean's tongue entered Cas' mouth stroking the angel's tongue and exploring his mouth, his hand started massaging Cas' crotch helping the erection to grow to full capacity. Cas was moaning loudly and breathing hard now and holding on to Dean as if he needed the support and Dean thought that he had never heard any sounds that he had enjoyed more.

He kept kissing his angel, gently taking the bottom lip between his teeth and licking it with his tongue before raiding his mouth again in a deep kiss. At the same time his hands were busy undoing Cas' belt and then the button and the zipper of his pants making the angel jerk when the movements increased the friction against his dick.

Dean smiled against Cas' lips. He loved the reaction he got from the angel and it made him want to go further. He slid one hand inside Cas' boxers and started to slowly stroke the hot length he found there causing Cas to start muttering incoherently and the kiss turned almost frantic.

After a moment Dean tugged down the pants and the boxers to finally free the hard cock from its confining prison. Cas was still aware enough of things to lift his hips so Dean could pull down his pants.

Now that that was accomplished Dean looked down appreciatively and kissed Cas hard once more before he slid down to kneel between his legs. He wrapped one hand around he base of the cock and then started licking and kissing it teasingly until Cas felt like he was going mad from the overwhelming sensations and begged Dean for release.

Dean smiled at that and then took the angel's cock into his mouth, sucking it in as far as he could. He slowly moved his head up again, stroking with his tongue and paying special attention to the tip when he reached it before moving back down again. He fell into a slow rhythm making the angel moan and gasp ever louder until he was close to screaming in pleasure.

When he felt he couldn't take much more of this Cas curled his fingers into Dean's hair urging him to go faster to finally make him come. Dean complied and with the guidance of the angel's hands bobbed his head up and down on the hard cock until Cas finally stiffened and Dean took the cock as deep into his mouth as he could when the angel came hard screaming Dean's name.

Dean kept sucking on the angel's dick swallowing all it had to offer and keeping it in his mouth until it was spent and Cas relaxed with a content sigh. Dean slowly let the now soft dick slide out of his mouth and licked his lips to clean them. He looked up at Cas but the angel had his eyes closed while he waited for his breathing to slow.

Dean moved back onto the couch leaning in to Cas again for another kiss and the angel responded willingly but somewhat lazy. It was a sloppy kiss but neither of them cared. They kept kissing while Cas came down from his high. When he did he broke the kiss to look at Dean with a satisfied expression.

"I understand now." he smiled at the hunter.

"I'm sure you do." Dean replied pulling the angel even closer to him and fell asleep there on the couch holding Cas against his body not wiling to let go of him any time soon.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs company and Cas is a curious angel and returns the favor from Movie Night. Destiel of course.

In the middle of the night Dean woke up because he had heard something. For a moment he was a little bit disoriented because he distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch with Cas in his arms and now he was in his bed, covered by a blanket and Cas was gone. He felt a sharp tug in his heart at this discovery, disappointed that the angel had clearly mojoed him into his bed and then left.

Only then did he notice the sliver of light underneath the bathroom door and he remembered what had woken him up in the first place. Some kind of sound, a grunt maybe? There it came again, from behind the closed bathroom door. He realized that Cas hadn't left him after all, he was in the bathroom jacking off by the sound of it.

For a moment he thought about joining Cas in the bathroom and offering his assistance but by the sounds that were getting louder and more erratic he could tell that Cas was close and Dean probably wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time to help. Just a few seconds later he heard Cas shouting his name as he came for the second time that night. Dean grinned at the fact that Cas was masturbating with him on his mind.

He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep while he waited for Cas to come back to bed. After a few minutes the angel joined Dean snuggling close to the human who smiled and then fell asleep again. When Sam's return woke him up in the morning he didn't mind that Cas had vanished some time during the night. Sam didn't need know what had happened but Dean was happy and was hoping for some more alone time with his angel soon.

Dean didn't have to wait long. Only a few days later Sam went to Bobby's to find something in a certain book, Dean didn't really know any details. He hadn't been listening too closely to Sam's lecture. All he cared about was to find out what the hell they were dealing with and how to kill it. It was up to Sam to figure those things out while Dean stayed behind just in case something should happen.

After having eaten and zapped through all the available TV channels without finding anything interesting Dean called Cas. He was bored and he wanted some company, so he hoped that the angel had some time to spare.

"Hey, Cas. I…" Just as he was wondering what exactly he should say to make the angel appear he heard the familiar rustling of wings and found Cas standing right next to him.

"Dean, what do you need?" the angel asked the hunter scrutinizing Dean as if that way he could find the reason for having been called.

"Uhm. Nothing really. Just your company if you have some time." Dean admitted suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. But Cas looked at him and gave him a small but warm smile.

"Yes, I do have time. Do you want to watch another movie?"

"No, I couldn't find a good movie. How about…" He looked around the room hoping for inspiration as to what to do with the angel. He didn't really want to go out. Going to a bar with Cas sometimes resulted in strange things happening and Dean wasn't up to that tonight. And also he wanted his angel for himself.

His gaze fell upon an old card game that apparently had been forgotten by a previous guest and never thrown away by anyone. Dean picked it up to see if it was still complete and was very surprised to find that it was.

"Wanna play cards?" he cheerily asked Cas, wiggling his eyebrows, waving the deck of cards around wildly and sending the cards flying across the room in the process.

"Sure. What are we playing?" Cas replied.

"Well, first we need to pick the cards back up." Dean answered brightly to cover up the fact that he hadn't meant to let go of the cards at all. He was already crawling around on hands and knees looking for the cards he had dropped. Castiel watched him for a moment before he joined the hunter on the floor and soon they were in a competition to find out who'd pick up the most cards. Cas could easily have used his mojo to get all the cards back up on the table but this version was a lot more fun.

It took them quite a while because every time they came close to each other they stopped for small kisses and tender touches. This made picking up the cards very enjoyable. When they had finally recovered all the cards they sat down at the table and Dean shuffled them and then dealt out eight cards for each of them. Then he put the pile he had left in the middle and picked up the first card to lay it open next to the pile.

"I don't know many games for only two people but this one I used to play with Sam when Dad left us alone in a motel room somewhere. It's not very complicated." Dean told the angel who was watching curiously.

"Tell me how to play." Cas encouraged him.

"Okay this is a three of spades. You need either another three or any kind of spade now." Dean pointed at the card laying open on the table. Cas nodded, this was easy enough. Dean continued to explain the game and then they started to play with Dean clearing up a few points for Cas in the beginning. Dean won the first round.

"What are we playing for? Humans usually play for money but that will not work for us as I don't have any money."

Dean thought for a moment and an idea started to form. He had already corrupted the angel, now he might as well do it right. "We could play for clothes. The looser has to take off one piece of his clothing. " he suggested.

"Alright." Cas agreed and shrugged out of his ever present trench coat. Dean laughed at how easy this had been and started another round.

A little while later Dean was down to his boxers. Cas had only taken off his suit jacket and his tie. He was very lucky in this game and about to strip Dean completely. He also won the next round again and Dean was just about to get up and drop his pants when Cas climbed off his chair and crawled under the table keeping Dean in his seat.

"Let me help you with that. I won and this should be my prize." he declared and ran his hands up Dean's legs to his hips and slipped his fingers under the waistband to gently tug it down. Dean moaned when Cas' hand came into contact with his cock which was already half hard and getting harder the longer Cas was kneeling between his legs. He lifted his hips up so Cas could pull down the boxers all the way and then gasped because Cas had started to gently stroke him.

"Ugn, Cas. What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"I've been wondering." Cas softly answered, lightly running his fingertips along Dean's erection.

"About what?" Dean sighed at the pleasure of Cas' touch.

"Is giving as good as receiving?" his lips almost touched the tip of Dean's cock and there was no question about what he was referring to.

"I don't have much experience. Just one really. But that one was pretty damn awesome." Dean told the angel concentrating very hard to get the words out.

"I want to try it." And before Dean had a chance to answer Cas carefully wrapped his lips around the tip of Dean's length.

Dean could only gasp in response and enjoy the feeling of Cas slowly sucking him into his mouth and carefully exploring him with tongue and lips. The feeling was unbelievable and even though Dean could tell that he was inexperienced it felt so much better than any other blowjob he had ever received before.

Cas was quickly getting the hang of it and with Dean's hands curled into his dark hair and the sounds of pleasure coming from the man to guide him he soon found the perfect rhythm and it didn't take much longer to send Dean over that sweet edge after that.

"Oh my God. Cas!" Dean yelled when he came, experiencing one the most intense orgasms he had ever had. Cas was too distracted to even notice the blasphemy and he was amazed by the reaction he had gotten from Dean. It affected him so much that he had to stroke his own erection and quickly came in his pants.

After they had both cleaned up they went to bed and lay down next to each other just gazing into each others' eyes.

"I think I like giving as much as receiving." Cas whispered after a while.

"I'm glad." Dean answered. "So do I."

They kissed until Dean fell asleep but it was with the knowledge that the angel would still be there in the morning when he woke up because Sam was at Bobby's and there was no one around who could discover them this time.


End file.
